


Daddy’s Princess

by Anonymous



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Really Rough Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just some really rough sex with Henry
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 113
Collections: Anonymous





	Daddy’s Princess

_ Fuck _ . 

He looked at you as if to say, “ _ Fuck _ , indeed, darling.” 

_ Shit _ . 

Red carpets were the worst anyway, you had just been trying to make it less boring. 

You didn’t really consider that he might still be mad that you had made the two of you  _ late _ to the event. You needed to finish getting ready and it wasn’t your fault that the designer had sent two dresses and you had to  _ pick _ one. How were you to pick between the two gorgeous options? 

Pressing close and squeezing his cock where people could see was dangerous, but it had just looked like a tight hug from the outside. You were pretty positive no one had seen you grip his crotch and squeeze. 

He had his arm around your waist while he smiled and turned towards different cameras, his big hand gripping your hip tightly. Almost too tight. 

Affectionately, you turned and pressed a kiss to his cheek, nosing along his jawline for everyone to see. In for a penny, in for a pound, right?

His low growl was subtle, but you knew you were starting to push your luck. He had absolutely no qualms about taking you into a restroom and punishing you there. And you knew this, so now you were doing your best to skirt that line, rile him up enough that the sex at the end of the night would be rough and fun but you wouldn’t be punished for anything. 

Henry released your hip and bent down to whisper in your ear. “Keep testing me, Princess. I’ll bend you over right here, in front of everyone, show them all that you’re my little  _ slut _ .” You couldn’t suppress your shiver, pasting on a grin like he had just told you a joke. 

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and broke apart from you to go to interviews. You watched from afar, admiring your boyfriend in his well-fitted suit. His ass looked phenomenal in the slacks he wore and the jacket hugged his broad shoulders and biceps. 

It was going to be a long night. 

———

It was 4 AM by the time you got home. The after-party had dragged on and Henry needed to stay and chat with everyone. 

You kicked your shoes off at the door, sliding them out of the way before trudging into the bedroom to take the dress off and hang it back up to return. Henry went to the kitchen. 

You took the beautiful dress off and hung it back up on the portable rack you kept for such sort of dresses. You changed into one of Henry’s shirts and crawled into the bed, groaning in satisfaction at the cool sheets. Henry came into the bedroom, holding two water bottles in his hands. He set them on the bedside table and set to work taking off his suit, hanging it up for dry cleaning later. 

You watched his muscles move under his skin appreciatively, grabbing one of the water bottles for a drink. He stripped to his boxers and went to the bed, crawling under the covers. “Turn around,” he told you after you set your bottle down, laying on his side. You laid down and faced away from him. He pulled you tight to his chest, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck 

“I haven’t forgotten that you’ve been a brat. I’m dealing with you first thing in the morning,” he murmured, settling in to sleep. You shivered, but were secretly grateful that he wasn’t planning on handling you tonight. You were exhausted. 

———

A rough shove of something in your cunt woke you up, trying to sit up and move away from the intrusion. Something braced across your hips held you down. Henry’s arm, you realized when you looked down. He was down between your spread legs, working his fingers up into your tight heat. “F-fuck, Henry,” you gasped out as he curled his fingers, prodding roughly at the spongey tissue. 

“Ah, ah,” he chided, pressing his thumb against your clit roughly. You moaned, spreading your legs more. “That’s not my name.” 

You blushed, squirming slightly. 

“What’s my name, Princess?” 

“Daddy,” you whispered, covering your face with your hands. His fingers twisted roughly inside of you, suddenly pounding into your cunt. You gasped, hips shifting as much as they could under Henry’s arm. 

“What was that?” 

“Daddy!” You exclaimed as he continued to abuse your g-spot, thick fingers driving into it hard and fast. He continued on until you were writhing, little choked noises spilling past your lips. 

“That’s right, darling. I’m Daddy.” He withdrew his fingers and brought them to your lips, shoving them past and into your mouth. “How does Daddy’s little girl taste?” 

You were about to tell him to find out himself when he leaned up and gave you a dirty kiss, shoving his tongue in your mouth, against your own. He pulled back and grinned. “You taste good, angel. I could eat this little pussy out until you cry and beg me to stop.” 

You nodded, about to start begging before he continued on. 

“But you’re in trouble for acting like a brat last night, and brats don’t get their slutty little pussies eaten out, do they?” 

You hesitated before shaking your head. “N-no… Daddy.” 

“Oh, you  _ can _ be a good girl, hmm?” He brought his fingers back to your cunt, shoving three in now. You arched your back, eyes squeezing shut as he crooked his fingers and attacked your swollen g-spot again. 

“Yes, yes, Daddy! I can be a good girl!” 

He moved up your body, trailing kisses up your stomach to your breast, taking a nipple in his mouth to bite and suck on. His fingers continued to move inside of you, brutal and uncaring. Your thighs started to shake. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry for me, darling,” he murmured, looking up at you with devilish eyes. “Once you cry for me, then I’ll think about stopping.” 

He slotted himself between your legs, pulling them up around his hips. “Keep those there,” he told you, no room for arguments. You wrapped your legs around his hips tightly as he reached between you two and rubbed the swollen head of his cock against your slick heat. He pressed in slowly at first, then all at once, battering your cervix immediately. You gasped out in shock, clenching down around him like a vice. 

He looked down, at where he speared you open, tutting. “You haven’t even taken me in all the way, love.” 

You shivered at his words, finding your voice somehow. “You— you never fit.” 

“I will this time.” 

His hips pulled back and snapped forward, trying to bury his length inside of you completely. He had never been able to go in all the way, but he had also never tried like this, rough and brutal and almost uncaring. You couldn’t get enough. 

“Daddy! Oof, Daddy!” You whined as he started a fast, deep, angry pace. The tip of his cock butted against your cervix with each thrust, abusing it harshly. You felt the pain building quickly, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the bedroom loudly. 

“Fuck, Daddy, please come,” you whimpered, toeing the edge of good and bad pain. 

He chuckled darkly, pounding into you harder. “I’m nowhere near close, darling. Just endure it.” 


End file.
